1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power receiving circuits and power supply circuits, and particularly to signal line power receiving circuits and signal line power supply circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
In various electronic products, due to the need for isolation between electronic signal interfaces and power supply interfaces, electronic signal lines cannot provide power. Thus, these electronic products need many interfaces including the electronic signal interfaces and the power supply interfaces. Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device that can have fewer interfaces.